


Hyrules Salvation

by Thedarkdweller



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Ganon is king, Hyrule - Freeform, Mild torture, Please read, everything explained, hylian guards are worse than stormtroopers, impa exists here, midna is evil, no background knowledge needed, spoilers?, zelda is helpless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkdweller/pseuds/Thedarkdweller
Summary: Hyrule has fallen to the evil king Ganondorf. Legend tells of a hero to save the day, but even in Hyrule's darkest hour the hero is no where to be found. There is a little bit of torture towards the end, the story is better than the summary I promise.





	1. Hyrule's Fall

Zelda  was only a child when it happened. King Daphnes had pushed his only daughter into a closet to hide her as the large doors came falling down. Cries of battle were heard everywhere and they could only imagine the chaos and destruction that was taking place.

Hylian guards had no chance as the Twili came rushing in, the creatures infused with dark power were practically immortal. There were loud thumps as the proclaimed King of Twilight stepped in. 

Zelda gazed out a small crack in the wood, gasping in horror as the blood of her father splattered against the floor, two terrifying shadow beasts following the red headed man. The beasts had the red marks of Twili, the red signaling they weren't actually people. If the markings on a beast was blue, they were a person with a soul, if red, they were basically concentrated evil. A tall woman entered with orange hair and blue markings on her skin, her eyes told Zelda this woman was angry, frustrated and sophisticated, and she was unmistakably the princess Midna of Twilight.

Midna and Ganondorf seemed to be speaking in a dated language that even with all her studies, Zelda could not recognize, and the Princess knew many languages. The man hissed something rather angry and lifted his hand with the mark of the Goddesses, the Triangle. 

His hand glowed as the triforce of Power illuminated the room, Zelda backing away as hers lit up the inside of the closet. She scurried to the back of the closet not remembering much of what they said. 

The Princess remembered the closet door bursting open as the evil sneer of the king of evil was full of malice and hatred. It was not terrifying, but Zelda felt pity towards the man. He looked worn and tired. He wasn't the same beast from her books. 

  
"Why, if it isn't the Hylian Princess. How lovely."

  
She cried out as her throat was seized and she was forced to the window to see her kingdom in ruins. Tears pricked her eyes as smoke clouded out the sun, and blood ran through the streets.

  
"Your kingdom has been taken, you have lost."

"M-My chosen hero will stop you!" The small Princess growled as intimidating as she could possibly be in her situation. 

"Order your guards to stand down, and I will stop the murder of the Hylians."

Zelda closed her eyes fearing the worst. She had to obey... She had to... The six year old nodded in fear, her gift giving her wisdom and while she was much more mature than even the 10 year olds, she was only a child who still mourned the death of her mother and now father. 

The Princess obeyed what that man told her. She ordered her men to stand down and ordered her men to march with Ganondorf. And that was the beginning of the dark days. 

  
~•~¥~•~

  
The providence of Faron survived the attack thanks to the power of Farore. The goddess of courage used Her power to create a haven around the small village of Ordon which resided in the thick trees of Faron. Everything outside of Faron was unprotected and the people were enslaved, no one was able to get into the forest. 

Food was scarce and the winters were harsh. There were only a few goats and crops remaining, everything else had died. The trees, once full of color were brown lifeless stumps as the snow broke the fragile limbs.

  
The children were taught the art of war and trained to fight from a young age for it was only a matter of time before Ganondorf figured a way to attack the defenseless village. It didn't hold that many people, no more than 15, they would be swept out easily but they refused to go without a fight. Ilia was the eldest of all children in the village and despite her fathers warnings, she still remained adventurous and determined.

  
Ilia was getting fresh water from the spring, luckily it was still thaw enough to get water. The spring was once deep, but now it barely flowed and only remained ankle deep. If it froze, they wouldn't be able to get water. She shivered slightly and wrapped her coat around her tighter, she put the lid on the jar and carried all five back to the village. She remembered a time when it wasn't this bad to get water, there was a lake in the village itself but it had died along with the fish. She entered the valley to find most people huddling around lone fires for warmth.

  
"Bless your soul." Sera whispered taking a jar.

"Thank the goddess it had not dried out." Rusl took the second one.

  
Ilia gave one to her father and the remaining two to Fado for the last of the livestock.

  
"It wont hold much longer." Ilia said quietly. "I pray to Farore it remains thaw for a few more days. We can use everything, anything we can find. We need to get as much as possible."

  
Beth stepped forward, the girl of only eleven spoke  up. "Then I will get water with you. You can't get it all by yourself."

  
"Yeah me too! You're gonna need a strong man to help carry it." Talo pumped his chest out. He was only 10 but had the ego of a 20 year old. His younger brother, Malo was worse though. The 9 year old had an attitude like you wouldn't believe.

"What about you, Colin?" Ilia turned to the blonde child.

  
He shook his head receiving mocking glares from the other boys. Colin was 9 and definitely not the adventurer everyone else seemed to be. He was quiet and kept to himself unlike his father, Rusl, who was the best swordsman in the village. Colin was expected to keep up the expectation but he hadn't really blossomed as a warrior. 

  
"Fine then, let's go." Ilia got new jars and gave some to the kids who followed her.

"Ilia." Rusl stopped her. "Don't go to far. Keep them all in your view. Don't let them wander off."

"Yes yes. I know." Ilia nodded and led the kids through the valley. 

"That baby Colin!" Talk laughed, Malo joining in.

"He probably couldn't even carry a jar." Beth scoffed.

"Knock it off." Ilia glared to the kids. "He is smarter than all of you. When was the last time any of you picked up a book?"

"Oh please. This is war Ilia." Talo smirked. "I'm ready for anyone who dares to challenge me!"

"Talo, if I wanted to commit suicide I would climb your ego and jump to your IQ level." Beth smiled as Talo fumed. Ilia rolled her eyes and continued leading them. There was the sound of rushing water and a foreign sound... Someone cleared their throat.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Ilia whispered urging the kids to the wall.

They came upon the spring to find a man there washing his face in it and bandaging his arm. Ilia immediately pushed the kids behind her to observe him. He was blond haired and looked muscular, he had thick brown gloves on and a pack on the shore that looked full of items and weapons. He looked to be alone... Then again, there could be more coming. She went to push the kids away but something stopped her. She wanted to observe him...

  
Ilia motioned for them to hide behind a bush and just as she was about to step in, but a twig snapped under Her foot and the man turned holding a dagger. His sapphire blue eyes focused on the girl who looked rather shocked before a snarl escaped her throat. She stood a little freaked out that she couldn't hide with the kids, but maybe it was for the better. She could protect them. 

  
"Who are you and why are you in my village?" Ilia demanded trying to hide the kids. She stepped away from the bush to not draw attention to it. In her peripherals, she saw the kids eagerly watching the two. She silently prayed for them to stay there... She hoped Beth and Malo could hold Talo back... All she needed was him to come running out. 

  
"I am only a lone traveler seeking shelter for the night. I found this spring and needed a drink." He said truthfully. Ilia wasn't prepared for this. Something seemed to shift, her heart fluttered, his voice sounded like gold bells in a chorus of angels, his eyes were beautiful and windows with curtains drawn tight. She swallowed trying to find her voice. 

  
"You're not welcome here." Ilia drew a thin sword Rusl had crafted for her. Her racing heart was beating in her ears and she prayed she didn't look too helpless. Much to her dismay, a blush crept to her cheeks as he sheathed his weapon, a small smirk playing on those... Soft looking lips of his... 

No. Stop it. He was an enemy. It didn't matter how amazing he looked. 

  
"Please. I do not wish to fight you and only need some shelter for the night." The man held his hands up to show he wasn't planning on doing anything. This girl didn't seem like a threat, she practically radiated innocence and purity, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on...

  
"If I were you I'd get out of here, now!"

  
"I cannot go back, I was chased here. Moblins were after me I had to run."

  
"And you led them to our village!" Ilia growled.

  
"No, they ran away in fear once I reached the forest."

  
"Then go back from where you came."

  
The man stood firm and kept his hands up. Ilia was unsure of what to do. Perhaps she could take him as a prisoner? She motioned for him to leave yet he remained strong. He didn't move an inch.

He closed his eyes and sighed. How could he go back? Right into the monster's hands... That's what Ganondorf wanted and he would not go back to that... That...

  
"I have decided what to do with you." She said calmly. He opened his eyes. "I am going to cuff you and blindfold you and take you to the village where we will decide what to do with you."

  
"Please. I mean you no harm." The man said softly, he was kind yet he held the gaze of a deadly man.

  
Ilia pulled out shackles and stepped towards the rather tall male. He didn't struggle as she placed his arms behind his back and cuffed them, then blindfolded him. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked to the kids who seemed as shocked as her. Ilia pushed a finger to her lips and the three nodded in unison.

  
"What do they call you?" She demanded.

  
"I was named Link by my master, she named me after the Hero of Time in hopes I would be as great as He."

  
Ilia whistled and the kids came out.

They took his items and took him the long way to the village where Bo, Ilia's father stood in shock. The whole way there, Talo was marvelling at all the weapons this traveler Link had. 

  
As the mayor of the village it was Bo's duty to protect the people, but he couldn't when his daughter brought in strangers. He fumed slightly. Where had she found this man? Had she taken the kids outside of the forest?

  
"Ilia, what is the meaning of this?" Bo demanded.

  
"He trespassed and refused to leave." Ilia explained. "I was taking him to the brig."

Bo stood agape. How could his beautiful daughter come home with a rather handsome male? Not only that, but that boy knew how to get to the village now. If he escaped, this could mean he could bring Ganondorf to the village.

"I do not trust him. Rusl. You'll be in charge of guarding him seeing as you are our experienced swordsman." Bo commanded before turning his back.

  
Ilia secured Link in the prison and locked him in. It was an outdoor prison standing under a hollowed tree, there were thick metal bars around the opening to the hollowed tree. The man looked around inside. Not much more than a single blanket and some worms. He noted a loose bar and contemplated escape but decided against it. It wouldn't benefit him. 

  
He sat in the middle and crossed his legs, meditating. The village life seemed to go on like he wasn't there, it was just a normal day. An hour or so had passed before footsteps were heard.

  
"You're injured." He heard a new voice speak. He opened an eye and found the blond boy, Colin standing there rather bashfully.

  
"That is why I went to the spring. If you wouldn't mind, I have some bandages in my pack if you would get them for me that would be great."

  
"I don't think I'm allowed to..." Colin mumbled looking around nervously.

  
"How old are you?"

  
"Nine... You?"

  
"Twenty-one." Link closed his eye again.

  
"So then you saw it."

  
"Saw what?"

  
"The attack on Hyrule twenty years ago." Colin paused. No, that didn't make sense, that would mean this man was one years old at the time...

Link opened his eyes again to find Colin sitting on the ground now.

  
"What makes you think that?"

  
"Your ears are pointed, you are Hylian. But now that I think about it, you were only one so..."

  
Link smiled softly. "Yes. I am Hylian but no, I did not see the attack happen. I was in the ruins of the old valley village."

"The hidden village, with the Sheikah?" Colin perked up.

  
"Yes. You are quite observant."

  
"I read books more than anything... I get made fun of..."

  
"That's a shame. In the Hidden Village you would be a praised scholar."

  
"Are you a Hylian Sheikah?"

  
"No."

  
"But only Sheikah are allowed in the village." Colin looked a little confused.

  
"Yes. But, l was found by a woman named Impaz. I was only an infant when she took me in and she raised me."

  
"What happened to your mom?" Beth knelt next to Colin.

  
"I don't know." Link smiled kindly to her. "Did I peak your interest?"

  
"I guess so. I'm Beth, he's Colin."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Link."

  
"Like the hero?!" Talo and Malo joined them. "I'm Talo and this is my brother, Malo."

"Yes. Like the hero in the Legends. But no, I am not him. I was named after him by my master, Impaz who hoped for me to be Him."

  
"How do you know if you're a hero or not?" Colin asked.

  
"I don't know." Link replied. "I think you're born with it."

  
"Yeah. You come out of your mom fighting bad guys! Wham! Pow!" Talo swung his fists through the air.

  
Colin rolled his eyes. "No. The hero has a birthmark just like the princess and just like the evil guy."

"Then why ask the stupid question genius?" Talo scoffed crossing his arms.

"I was thinking that maybe the mark doesn't come until later. They said Ganondorf's came well after his teen years."

"Oh Link! Ilia has this name for Ganon!" Beth giggled. "It's-"

  
"Ganondork." Ilia mumbled surprising the kids. "Off with you. He is a prisoner, not a life long friend."

  
The kids groaned and walked off. Ilia started to walk away but stopped herself. She turned back to face Link.

  
"Is it true you're from the hidden village?" Ilia asked.

  
"Yes." Link replied.

  
"Then why are you here?"

  
"My village was attacked. I went to find help and got captured instead. The man, Ganondorf held me prisoner and tortured me. I broke free. I have been on the ruin ever since."

  
"That's quite the tall tale."

  
"It's not a lie. I am incapable of lies."

  
"Then tell me this, why should we trust you?"

  
"I don't expect you to." Link said.

  
"Don't you want out?"

  
"Yes. And believe me if I wanted out right now there would be nothing you could do to stop me."

  
"Tch. If I couldn't, Rusl has my back and he'd kill you."

  
"He wouldn't be able to."

  
"Whatever. You're all talk and no fight."

  
"As I have said before, I don't want to fight."

  
Ilia looked to the ground.

  
"But I could help you find food, as well as anything you desire. I will help you build homes or whatever chore."

  
"For how much?"

  
"For free. I can feel the goddesses here. I... I need to be here."

  
"Yes. We are protected." Ilia admitted. "I must discuss thinks with my father, he is the mayor. We will decide what to do with you this evening."

  
"I understand." As Ilia walked away, Link resumed meditation as if nothing was wrong. He could see the desperation in the village and he had hope, if he stayed here, maybe he'd finally be safe...

~•~¥~•~

Princess Zelda stood prisoner on the balcony to her room. While Hyrule was destroyed she remained dressed in the finest robes and ate the best food. Through the harsh winter she remained warm and fed but to the people, she was no more.

Hyrule did not know what became of their princess and assumed she was murdered with the king.

"Your Highness." A maid bowed and Zelda bowed back. They were equals in her eye.

"I understand. Thank you." Princess Zelda faced the mirror disgusted with herself. She was dining with that beast ever since her seventeenth birthday and since then she was always asked the same question regarding marriage. 

She walked to the dining room where the table was full of food for that monster and her, but she was no better than him. She had tried a hunger strike but that proved pointless, she had often considered engaging in battle but that was a lost cause. Not without her chosen hero.

"My Princess." Ganondorf nodded his head as she sat across the table from him. "In the twenty years I've known you, I know you're full of surprises. You would make the perfect queen for a mighty man like me."

"Ganondorf. I see your ego is still as big as your appetite." She replied. Ganon chuckled.

"Now now, you should've known this was going to happen. Please allow me to clarify all the things you and your people did to me. Perhaps then you can find it in your heart to marry the man you made suffer.

"I shall start in the era of the hero, where you and your father forced us, the dark skinned people, to the desert where the heat brought death and the cool night air brought destruction."

"I am sorry my ancestors had done this to you. I cannot control their actions." Zelda stated.

"Then in hopes of saving the dying people in my village, I spoke to your father, the racist bastard. He had said that the Gerudians and I were nothing more than a waste of space. So I proposed an allegiance. I still remember the sight of you and the hero looking at me through that window.

"So I overthrew Hyrule to give my people, the oppressed, something better than death. And then you and the hero had struck me down. You both were responsible for locking me away in that spiritual realm."

"But you escaped obviously." Zelda said.

"Yes. I had made my way out back to Hyrule to find the land, flooded under water and the land above filed with the people. But what became of my people? They were no where to be found.

"So I gained strength and when the Hero of Winds, the Wind Waker, drew the Master Sword, my power was unleashed and I was again strong. But once more, I was taken down.

"And when I had come back again, I find a new land, a new Hyrule where the Gerudians lived in peace, then you came and banished them to the desert once more. But no, you didn't stop there. You banished them. You sent all of my people to the Twilight Realm where they became shadows in your world."

"Yes. And once your evil was located you were to be executed. Yet here you are."

Ganon chuckled darkly. "Yes. No blade but the one of evil's bane may kill me. I took the sage and found a princess inside the new realm. She helped me gain my strength and will fight by my side to death. Yes. I believe she is my Nabooru, reincarnated. And that is why I have conducted a search, to ensure my kingdom remains mine." He snapped his fingers.

Zelda's stomach dropped as men and boys were brought in, all having one thing in common. They were either blue eyed, blond haired, or both.

"But first, I must find the boy chosen by the Gods. If these men aren't him, they are to be executed."

"Not once did my people ever kill yours!" Zelda stood trying to defend them. There were children there, old men, even an infant.

"Was that not the intention when you pushed the first Gerudian into the mirror to see what would happen?" He growled. The beast grasped her arm and jerked her up.

"Stop this!"

"If the hero is one of these men then our Triforces, the marks of the goddesses of Wisdom, Power, and Courage, shall shine. If not, they will be killed."

Zelda gasped and struggled as they checked, the beast slaughtering every last one of them staining the tiled floor with blood.


	2. The Strange Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't checked it out, chapter one was added to, it has a different ending so please check that out!
> 
> The Ordonians try to figure out what to do with the new man in their village.

The small village had decided to release Link, he was no threat that they could see and he had made no aggressive action towards them. Bo had taken Link to his home and met with the boy. 

"Any skills you have lad?l

"Anything you ask?" Link said less confidently than he felt. What did this man want with him anyway? 

"I mean can you build houses?"

"Yes."

"Fight?"

"... Yes." He hesitated. 

"Work with animals?"

"Yes."

"Grow crops? Find food?"

"Yes and yes. Anything you ask." Link repeated. 

"Any secrets?"

"Every man has his secrets."

"Perhaps. But I need to know what you're planning."

"Planning, Sir?"

"Why do you insist on staying?"

"I fell the goddesses here and... Sir. I have ran my whole life. I don't want to run anymore."

"I see." Bo nodded, stroking his chin in thought. If all this boy wanted was a piece of mind, perhaps they could share it with him. He didn't want any part of Ganondorf's world. Perhaps he was just an innocent boy? But all the weapons... That raised a red flag. But he was outside the forest, maybe he was just defending himself.

Bo nodded and shook the boy's hand. He then noted something. 

"Why do you wear the gloves?"

"Oh... I have... A problem with dirt. It's just a preference." Link pulled his hand back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a place to live. Pleasure speaking with you Sir." 

Ilia moved away from the door and watched him. She wanted to know more about him. He was amazing. She wanted to follow him.

The idea was to keep Link from knowing so Ilia kept her distance and followed him. She remained skeptical of this man but a part of her felt safe around him and it was something she couldn't explain.

The girl hid behind a boulder as Link strolled to the spring. He sat at the waters edge and began to whistle a rather beautiful melody.

He looked around before whistling it again and much to Ilia's surprise a horse strolled past her to the spring with Link. The horse stopped for a brief second to look at Ilia before continuing to Link. 

The horse acknowledged her master and brushed her head against the mans shoulder.

Link smiled and pet her nose. "There's a good girl."

The horse neighed rather loudly and Link chuckled.

"I know she's there. She's not a good spy is she?"

Ilia blushed deeply and huffed. "What are you? Some sort of mage?"

"No, but when you spy on someone, you should try to keep your foot light and balance on the balls of your feet. I heard every leaf, every twig, every thump." Link looked back with a rather charming smirk.

Ilia blushed further. "Is she yours?"

"Yeah. Her name is Epona, in ancient Hylian it means Wise Leader."

"She's beautiful." Ilia breathed out rather impressed.

"Never seen one before?"

"I did once. Our village had dozens of them but they died from the harsh weather. We only have a few goats and there's one cucco left. Fado isn't sure how we're going to make it. We give all the food to the kids, most of us are nearly starving."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Link said softly. He stood suddenly and took his shirt off, Ilia gaped at the half naked man. To her surprise his gloves remained on and she briefly questioned that before seeing the muscular body of the stranger. She noticed the scars on his body. They looked angry and full of secrets. They looked like someone did them to him, the way they crossed upon his back. They didn't look like random strikes but more precise. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" She whispered nearly breathless feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"I am looking for the fish." He said wading into the rather warm water.

"There is no fish here. We have looked."

"I disagree. I drank some of this water and you can taste it. Well, you probably can't, especially if you have been drinking it your whole life."

"You really think there's some in there?" Ilia scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Link winked before diving under a thick sheet of ice. Ilia leaned in a little hopeful and scared. She had never been that far in the spring, she always stayed to the edge and no one dared to go under the sheet of ice. It was in the blink of an eye, but the small pond erupted with Greengill fish. Ilia stood and it took all of her self control not to cheer. Link came up with a gasp of air holding up a boot.

"This clogged the fountain, there must be a small cave filled with the fish." He got out shivering at the cold air.

"Thank you!" Ilia got him his cloak and wrapped it around him.

"You should be fine this year. These fish breed like rabbits." He smiled and pulled out a net from the satchel on Epona. Link began sweeping fish into it. When the two returned to the village, every one was amazed.

"Father!" Ilia ran over to Bo. "There are fish in that spring! Hundreds of them!"

Bo look to Link who gave the fish over. The older man smiled and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. Link blinked in shock.

"My boy! You have saved this village!"

"Have you ever seen so many?!"

"I can't wait to taste them!"

"Do fish taste good?"

"Who cares! It's food!"

Link felt pride in his chest. From all the wrong he had done, this was the salvation.

There was a feast. With the help of Rusl, Link had made a fire pit near the dried up lake in the village and they cooked as many as people would eat. 

"Its been years since I had this." Rusl smiled softly. "This lake used to hold dozens of fish, but it dried up shortly after Ganondorf took over. Ordon was full of life and light, now look. The sun never shines and the valley brings death."

"I'm sure you will survive. I feel as if it is the will of the goddesses, that's why Farore protects this land. You all have a purpose."

"You do as well." Rusl replied patting the mans shoulder.

"I have no purpose." Link mumbled, his left hand clenched as he brought it close to him.

"You have a purpose, how else did you survive?"

"Luck." Link mumbled putting the fish over the fire.

"Where are you planning on staying?"

"I was looking at that prison you have there."

"No. You are not a prisoner, you are an ally. I think I know of a place."

~•~¥~•~

The door creaked as it opened to a hollow tree just outside the village. Link stepped in and looked around. It was big. Too big for him actually...

"This used to be an area where we stored our items, but as time went on, resources became scarce and we didn't have anything to put in here."

"Thank you," Link looked to him.

"Rusl."

"Yes, thank you Rusl."

"And as luck would have it, there's a bed stored in here." Rusl motioned up the ladder.

Link looked through what was left of some of the resources. He gathered some long pieces of wood as well as all the scraps and threw them outside where next to the tree house he built a small pen for Epona. He was able to craft a simple pen with enough roof Epona would stay out of the snow if any would fall.

"Very crafty." Rusl mused. "You would make a great adventurer. You have the mind of a warrior."

"No. I just know how to survive." Link chuckled nervously.

"You should come with me to the Secret Society."

"Where is it?"

"In the heart of Hyrule Castle Town, it's-"

"No." Link suddenly interrupted. "I can't go there."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say Ganondorf and I have a history. He knows my face and he's looking for me."

Rusl fell silent. He nodded. "I understand. But enough talk, let us enjoy the feast you brought to us. I know they will eat it all if we don't hurry."

"Let them. I prefer to stay here for now, get acquainted with my settings."

"You're a hero to these people."

"Please. Don't call me that. I am no hero."

"Yeah you are, you saved us."

"You don't know my history. If you knew that, you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Rusl stiffened, he wanted to push. He wanted to pry and ask but he didn't and instead respected the mans privacy. He went back to the village with some kind words in his place. 

Link began to whistle again and Epona came over before stopping a few feet away. She backed away and his brow furrowed in confusion.

A green lingering spirit emerged from the trees, as it came closer, it whispered and like smoke, looked like a woman before it transformed into a green female doe. 

"Chosen one..." The wind whispered through the trees. "Chosen one..."

Link stood and backed away from them. "No. I didn't choose this." He fought to get away, but it seemed to be like climbing a wall with no purchase. He only hurt himself. 

"My hero. Why do you run from fate?" The deer spoke into his mind. It was a beautiful sounding harmonic voice.

"I didn't choose this." He repeated.

"Link, chosen hero, fear clouds your mind but you still hold a pure heart." The wind burst forward blowing his left glove off. He clutched his hand trying to hide the obvious yellow glow. "You have the power of Courage. I chose this destiny knowing the trials ahead, knowing the pain, but youstrong in mind, body and soul."

"Enough." He growled suppressing the power. His legs wobbled as the spirit dashed off, the wind dying down. He panted and dropped to his knees feeling his energy diminish with every breath.

The fight was taking a toll on his body and mind. Though this was the first time he had been spoken to by a green deer. He leaned against Epona and closed his eyes needing a rest. To his luck, the glove seemed to appear next to him which he eagerly put back on. He didn't want this destiny...

~•~¥~•~

Zelda felt it. She gasped and rushed to the window gazing over her kingdom. Her hand touched the iced window and she felt hope.

"My champion. Where are you?" She whispered.

She closed her eyes and searched with her heart. Her wisdom gave her sight of the land, she had dwindling power and she used the remains of it to draw what she saw in her minds eye. 

Once finished she knew exactly where it was.

The trees were thick but dead, and there was a man there with vibrant blue eyes and a green doe. She folded the picture and turned to her guardian and most trusted friend, Impa.

"I have one request. Find him."

"Your highness, I cannot leave you unattended I promised your father-"

"My duty is to my people. I command you to take this picture and find him. Bring him to me. He is my champion."

Impa took the picture and she looked to the princess as if it was the last time she would see her.

"I will do as you have commanded." Impa bowed on one knee. "I shall not fail you."

"Thank you." Zelda whispered. "I know Ganondorf felt it too. We are all bonded with the power of the goddess. Go. There is no time to waste."

Impa nodded, her Sheikah training kicking in as she took the more unique route through the window on the roof of the castle. Zelda watched before drawing the curtains. She wouldn't know if Ganondorf knew until tomorrow.

"Kind Goddess Nayru, guide Impa."


	3. The Heros Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link contemplates whether or not he should be the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love feedback!!!

He opened his eye to find Epona, nudging his arm. He sat up and scratched the back of his head, did he sleep here all night?

He looked towards the direction of the spring and sighed. Maybe he should try and wash up a little. When was the last time he had the chance to do this? He couldn't even remember the last time he bathed. Impaz would be furious. His master always told him to stay clean and he agreed but he really didn't have time anymore or the resources.

With that thought in mind he eagerly went to the spring. Epona followed and when they got there, he noted an area cut off by stones. He shruged and started to strip keeping a knife on him. The man dipped into the water slowly and moaned softly. It seemed warmer than before when he caught the fish. Looking at the strange markings on the stone, he hummed as it turned out this part was a small warm spring. More tepid than anything. Must've been warmer before. Still,  it was nice. 

He washed off the dirt and finally got rid of that stench from running around Hyrule and sleeping in dirt or sometimes even manure. He cast a careful glance around him before taking his gloves off and lying them on the dry land just above the rocks. 

The man looked to his left hand and thought to himself, about everything Impaz had told him, about everything he was supposed to be everything he was supposed to do, yet he was running, cursed. 

There on his hand held the mark of the triforce, the symbol of the goddesses, Nayru, Din and Farore. He chuckled to himself. 

Wasn't it funny? Some men would kill for the triangle of courage yet an orphan had received it. 

 _"It is because your heart is pure."_ A gentle voice spoke through the trees. He looked around grabbing the dagger watching in shock as a blue owl fluttered down from the sky. Her wings were glowing and her eyes were shining bright blue.  _"I am Nayru, goddess of wisdom."_

Link tensed lowering the blade. "Why are you here?"

_"You have questioned the reason multiple times, and here I am to show the truth."_

"You could've chosen anyone to be your hero. The guy who could lift an entire wagon-"

_"Strength is nothing when the person is too selfish to see the light."_

"Or the wise princess-"

_"Her destiny is to rule Hyrule with the vision of my sisters and I."_

"Or the scholar who aced every test-"

_"Someone as smart as them would see the power and envision how to take it. They too are selfish."_

"Then why me? I'm the selfish one I have the power that I keep hidden."

 _"The power of courage can give you strength but with doubt and fear, clouding you soul, Farore's power can not reach your heart. It is only Now we have been able to find it after so long."_ The owl, Nayru leaned forward, a tear dropped out of her eye down into the water.

It glowed blue before bursting into a golden color, an image appearing on the surface. There Link saw himself as a child working on a farm back in the hidden village. 

The Sheikah were all the same, powerful, wise, courageous people who held all three keys from the goddesses. They all were white haired saints who lived for the goddesses. The eldest of the group, Impaz, had found Link abandoned as an infant and had taken him in. Once she saw the mark upon his had, she knew it was destiny she found him. 

She trained him and he was very fond of her. He had believed she was his Mother. 

But one day, an attack raided on the village. All the Sheikah were defeated, their remains burned to ashes and there Link stood with nothing to fight for. He looked away from the images, too many painful memories coming back. 

_"Impaz was lost that day and along with her, your will to fight. But once you came to the village your clouded heart saw hope."_

The water changed to the image of Ilia. He focused and saw a life with her, they were married, he even saw hints to a little girl in their future. His heart seemed to melt further. 

Since the attack his life was anything but normal, and he longed for a normal life. A family even. A wife who he would hold, a house all to themselves, but more imimportantly, a daughter. He had always wanted a little girl. A Princess of his own to treat royally and play with. 

He looked to Nayru who was studying him. There was a rustle and the owl turned to dust that fluttered in the wind. 

He looked to his hand, the symbol glowing. Determination hit him suddenly like a pile of bricks.

Was that all he needed? A reason to fight?

The man closed his eyes feeling for once, courageous. He could do this right? He just needed the Sword of Evil's Bane and he could strike down Ganondorf. That wasn't too hard right? He even had been in the castle and he still remembered the confusing hallways from his... Experience. 

No! Wait! 

He put gloves on his hands once more to hide the glow. He closed his eyes, the scars on his body seemed to reopen and he could've sworn he felt the hot searing burn through him. He couldn't go back... So many sleepless nights spent in a dungeon with no food and multiple beatings... All the times he tried to run only to get lost in the maze of the dungeon.

Ganondorf had tried to break him, tried to kill him, tried to destroy the courage, but he couldn't. And Now Link was left with a body of scars and a broken sense of courage and confidence. No one could stand up to Ganon. He was just too powerful...

He had seen firsthand what that... Thing could do. He hated the man, but he feared him too. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he went back. The more he denied his destiny, the weaker he got not just mentally, but physically. He wanted to hide here forever. But didn't that make him selfish? 

He was no better than Ganondorf. He was hiding the power that could be used to overcome the darkness in Hyrule. The beast was simply abusing his power, and the Princess... No, she wasn't dead. Link could feel her.

By the time he got out of the spring, he was wrinkled and there was a soft wind that brought chills. He missed the Hidden Village. It was warm there.

He should go find a new place maybe, a warmer place hopefully, but a place far from Hyrule. He couldn't stay here in Ordon forever. Ganondorf was looking for him, maybe he should just run. But to where? Ordon was where the map ended, no one had explored further than that. And besides, Farore guarded this area. That meant it was protected right? But then again, Ganondorf was growing stronger each day, he'd breach the forest eventually right? 

Oh his brain hurt...

"Ah Link I was looking for you!" The blond jumped out of his skin. He looked up and smiled politely to Rusl.

"O-oh. Hi." He tried to get his pounding heart back in its place. 

"You okay? You seem a little... Shooken up."

"Yeah, you just surprised me is all." 

"Well I came to ask for your help. The goats have gotten out and you have a horse so..."

"Yeah, just let me get changed." He was fortunately dressed enough but it was freezing cold. A pair of thin pants and a cloak wasn't enough to go herd cattle. 

"Not a problem. A little ways up the valley is the ranch, meet me there. If Im not mistaken, there might be some extra clothes in the basement if that tree. You should check it out."

"Okay. Thank you Rusl." Link climbed the ladder to his new house and looked around. 

Basement huh? Worth checking out. He hadn't really explored much here yet. He found the ladder and grabbed his lantern. Once down there, he lit the light and looked around finding a few crates covered in dust...

...and a bright blue treasure chest that looked untouched from the dust. In fact, it looked like it was just put there. He knelt down and opened the heavy lid, there was something green inside. 

He grabbed the material and held it up to reveal the Hero's tunic from the old days. Link thew it like it burned him and backed away in shock. Something told him the goddesses put that there...

He took a deep shake breath and curiously looked into the chest. There was a chainmail made from thick iron and a pair of pants and boots, and a shield. He carefully lifted the heavy item caught off by just how heavy it was. How could this be used if he could barely lift it? 

It was the Hylian Shield, the symbol of the hero. With the bird with the wings of freedom, the triangle representing the Triforce...

He dropped it back in the chest and threw the tunic back inside before closing the chest again. 

"Ha. Very funny but my answer is still no!" He yelled into the darkness. 

 And with that, he swore to never go into the basement again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love feedback!!!


	4. Into the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ilia venture into the woods as Ganondorf and Impa race eachother to find the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how well this is, any spelling errors should hopefully be fixed soon but for now, enjoy! ^-^

The festival was fun. There was music and laughter and despite the freezing cold and the chill of death, everyone was having an amazing time. For the first time in months, the village was together for something other that scouring for food. By the time nightfall came, everyone was happily in their homes and Link was beginning the journey to his newly founded home. He had a lot on his mind and couldn't wait to just go to sleep.

 

But he could feel it again. The Triforce was surely glowing under his glove as the surge of courage and power came once more. The more he fought it off, the weaker he became. It was a mind game that plagued him. He wasn't in the war, yet he was always fighting the Goddesses, and they were persistent. He knew what they had done. 

 

Farore had opened the pathway for him to accept his fate and go along with it, Nayru gave some of her wisdom to see what was in store for him, now there was only Din. The hero couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him. Power… maybe she had the power to force him into his destiny. 

 

That was a chilling thought.

 

When he came into the opening he smiled slightly. There Ilia was with Epona. Ilia had become his… Stalker. Well, maybe that wasn't the right word.

 

“I wanted to thank you again.” Ilia said softly lifting her lantern. “And… I wanted to make sure Epona was okay. She is beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, she is.” He replied. “You wouldn't want to… Ride her with me, would you?”

 

The question took Ilia by surprise. “What do you mean ‘with you’?”

 

“I mean, you know the forest. Maybe there's a neat area to hide my weapons. I noticed Talo eyeing them. I don't want him getting ahold of them.”

 

Wait. He had been blindfolded when… so how did…?

 

“Uh… I think I know a place.” Ilia replied skeptically. Maybe she didn't place the blindfold tight enough.

 

“Cool. Let's go then.” Link said as he got in Epona. He reached his hand out and helped her up and Ilia blushed as she wrapped her arms around him to stay balanced while holding the lantern. She was excited for two different reasons, it had been forever since she rode a horse, and she has never had her arms wrapped around a cute guy like this.

 

“G-go North, just outside of the valley there's an opening. Take it and follow the path.”

 

Link nodded and followed her instructions.

 

~·~¥~·~

Impa studied the picture again as she came upon the opening to Faron. The princess had drawn a forested area brimming with green trees, she even saw a few birds in those trees, and a green doe. Not much of this made sense. Trees had been killed off in Faron, and the type of trees drawn were only found in Faron.

 

Then there was the doe and birds, and maybe a horse? She sighed and put it back in her pouch. Maybe the best idea was to climb into a tree and investigate from above. The threes looked brittle, but with careful footwork, she could make it to the top easily. 

 

The warrior began her climb ensuring to stay silent. She didn't want anyone to know she was there, especially if the hero was in hiding. He would most likely run and she didn't want that.

 

There was a horse in the distance and Impa perked up a little finding a branch she could stand on while hiding behind the main part of the tree.

 

She watched as a midnight black horse came to view, the rider unmistakably Ganondorf. Had he breached the protection spell?

 

“Find him!” Ganon bellowed. “Do not rest until you find him! Look for a grove covered in tree life and if you find a doe kill it immediately! Move!”

 

The screeching of bokoblins under her caused Impa to gasp softly. Ganon brought an army. Granted, an army of absolute idiots, but an army nonetheless. She wanted to warn the village of impending doom, but what could possibly happen? The village was dying anyway. The people could hardly fight and the only way out was through here. Impa had to find the hero, that would be the better solution. Then maybe he could take out the army and distract Ganon. Impa climbed quicker, time was running out. Ganondorf had the vision that the princess had and he was there doing the same thing Impa was.

 

Ganondorf scanned the dead trees feeling  him . His hand glowed slightly and he chuckled darkly. “I will have you and I will make you suffer. Seven fucking years later, you will be mine.”

 

Impa reached the top and looked around feeling a chill. She ignored it and scanned an area that looked a little greener than the other areas. With determination, Impa leapt from tree to tree feeling pride as she finally reached the green area. Now, to find the hero.

 

~·~¥~·~

“Wow.” Link said in awe. “It's beautiful here.” 

 

“It's the only part of the forest that’s green anymore. We can't live here. Skull Kid won't let us.”

 

“Skull Kid?”

 

“We don't know what he is but he summons monsters.”

 

“Where?”

 

“I don't know-”

 

“Where?” Link demanded.

 

“He should be a little far from here.”

 

“Let's stay out of there then.” Link sighed in relief. He didn't want Skull Kid leading him to the cursed sword.

 

“Here, just over there is a safe ground.” Ilia pointed. She got off of Epona and moved a log to show a hidden hole. Link got off his horse and knelt in the dirt and snow. There was a book, a few scraps of paper and a weird rod. 

 

“Yours?”

 

“Yeah. It's family heirlooms. I hid them here always fearing that Ganondork would come and take the last few memories I had.” Ilia sighed in sadness. “Anyway. Hurry with whatever you're doing. We should go before Skull Kid finds us.”

 

Link nodded and quickly placed his treasures into the hole before moving the log back over them. He smiled and motioned to go back to Epona.

 

A creepy childish giggle came from the trees above. “Wheeeeeeere are yooooou goooooiing?” 

 

The pair looked up to the wooden child in the trees holding a trumpet.

 

“Wannaaaaaa plaaaaaaaay?” He giggled holding out his trumpet.

 

“Skull Kid?” Link asked already knowing the answer. Ilia nodded and the male swore under his breath. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to run towards Epona right as the trumpet blew. Four wooden puppets fell in front of them halting their advance. Another blow and the puppets came to life blocking the exit to the forest.

 

“Run!” Ilia pulled Link to an opening and Link tried to struggle.

 

“Wait!” He cried out but Ilia’s grip was amazing for her size. Fear could do that to a person. The two ran across a huge area with three very questionable bridges, the abyss below them enough to make them hurry to the other side.

 

They ran into a thicker area and Link realized too late where they were.

 

“Ilia stop!” He demanded pulling her to a halt. “We're in the Lost Woods.”

 

Ilia looked around a little confused.”So?”

 

“Don't you know what happens to people who wander into these woods? They get lost forever and turn to Stalfos.”

 

“That's just a fairy tail. The fairies are always spinning up these tales.” 

 

“It's not a tale. It's true. We have to be careful.”

 

“Then let's just get back out.” Ilia turned the way they came only for Link to stop her again.

 

“We can't go that way. The forest shifts every time we enter a new area. We're in a maze and it's always changing.”

 

The two looked around hearing the trumpet louder and louder. 

 

“We're sitting cuccos. If we stay we will get killed. If we go through wrong we die.”

 

“Folloooooow meeeeeee!” Skull Kid sang. They watched him run off into the log on the left and they followed. 

 

Left. Right. Up. Right. Up. Up. Left. Down. Right.

 

They were both panting when they came into the Sacred Grove.

 

“That was fuuuun!” Skull Kid giggled. “See yoooou laaaaaater heeerooo!”

 

Link cringed slightly, Ilia looked to him. 

 

“Hero?”

 

“Don't know what he was talking about.” Link said quietly.

 

“What's this way?” The girl walked towards two large statues, between them, a path appeared from thin air.

 

“Let's stay out of there. Epona’s all alone and probably scared-”

 

“What's that?” Ilia asked, her face contorted in confusion.

 

“What's what?” Link asked just as confused.

 

Ilia stepped over to Link and before he could react she grabbed his glove off his left hand and gasped at the glow.

 

“Hey!” The boy reached for the glove and quickly placed it back on his hand.

 

“Is that… are you… that's why… That's why I saw a glow in the valley. I wasn't hallucinating. It was you!”

 

“Wh-what glow?” Link laughed nervously.

 

“Your hand.” Ilia said sternly. “When you came from the party I thought I saw a lantern shadow but it was you!”

 

Oh… When he was suppressing his power…

 

“You can't tell anyone, Ilia.” He said a little worried. “I'll leave your village. But please don't tell anyone about this. Ever.”

 

“You are the hero aren't you?” She said a little angrier.

 

“Yes. Okay? I am the hero reincarnated. No, I don't want to be and I would give anything to give up this power. I don't want the blessing of the goddess and I don't want to have the fate of Hyrule resting on my back.”

 

“So then you could've stopped this war whenever you wanted? You just chose not to.” Ilia said angrily. “My mother died thanks to you!”

 

“You know, I didn't ask to be this way and I sat in a dungeon for 4 years until I got tired of being called a hero and escaped. Yeah, I have ran for 7 long years, but it beats going back to get the shit kicked out of me every day. You all never think about that do you? All you think about is how easy it would be. All I have to do is just waltz in and take the throne just like that. Not one of you care about how hard it actually is or the toll it takes on me.” Link finished turning away in frustration.

 

“How could you know how hard it is if you've never tried?” Ilia asked less angry than before. He did have a point after all…

 

“Those weapons were me trying. I tried. I really did. I found most of the damn temples and after 3 years of nearly dying, having all sorts of wounds, broken bones, dislocated limbs, all for stupid weapons that I don't even use on a daily basis, hell I don’t use anything other than the bow and arrow, yeah, I gave up. It wasn't worth it.”

 

Ilia swallowed feeling mixed emotions. On one hand, how could he just abandon Hyrule, but on the other… how could Hyrule have abandoned him?

 

“I'm sorry.” She said softly. “I didn't know…”

 

“No one does. I want to keep it that way. Let's go.” He turned sharply and started walking away feeling anger and shame. He was mostly shameful though. He knew it was selfish of him, but scars don't lie. 

 

Ilia followed him and the easily left the Lost Woods from the grove.

 

When they got outside, the green doe was back. Link didn't want to hear it, but Farore didn't come to talk, she only stood there, watching, waiting.

 

A twig snap was all it took and the doe darted into the woods as a white haired woman came out. Link could only stand in shock at seeing her there.

 

“Link, I assume?”

 

“Are you of the Sheikah tribe?” He asked in excitement.

 

“Yes. I am Impa Princess Zelda's attendant and guardian. I was spared the slaughter and trained by Impaz the Wise. I am here to take you to Hyrule.”

 

The excitement was abandoned as realization hit.

 

“I'm not going back to Hyrule.” The man said strongly. “And you can't make me.”

 

“You are correct.” Impa said. She moved out of the way. “The exit is here, leave if you do not accept your destiny.”

 

Link hesitated slightly. He then looked back to Ilia and nodded. He walked and when he got to Impa, he paused for a millisecond before taking another step.

 

Impa darted out quickly, she grabbed his arm and threw him into a tree by the Lost Woods, Ilia stood in horror. 

 

“Hey what the hell-”

 

“The exit is here. Leave if you do not accept your destiny.” Impa repeated cutting off Ilia.

 

Link growled rubbing the back of his head before trying again, this time a little faster. Impa darted again but Link ducked only to have the hood on his jacket caught and yanked sending him to the ground.

 

Impa stood over him, her red eyes brimming with disappointment. 

 

“Pathetic.”

 

Link didn't respond. He closed his eyes and just laid there.

 

“Come with me and I'll train you.” The elder said. 

 

“I'm not the hero.” Link said softly.

 

“If a turtle calls itself a bird will that make it fly? No. But it gives the other turtles a sense of wonder.”

 

“So I should go on a suicide mission to give these turtles wonder.”

 

“No. You should show these people the possibilities of believing in yourself. You should come with me.”

 

“Why.” 

 

“Because Ganondorf has breached the protection spell. He saw you and is on his way here now.” 

 

That got Link's attention. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up.

 

“What?”

 

“Where is he?” Ilia asked in fear.

 

“He sent his army Southern-”

 

“The village!” Ilia cried running into the forest. Link looked to Impa who held out her hand to help him up.

 

“I promised the princess a hero, and I won't fail.”


	5. Good vs Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets with Din and his anxiety levels only grow driving him to train with Impa to ease the worries.

Ilia ran as fast as she could, the air thick with smoke. She tried running even faster despite her legs already moving as fast as they could. By the time she reached the valley, she knew what had happened. She came to a stop and cried out in horror, her hands covered her mouth in shock and her eyes were full of tears. 

The Ordona Province was destroyed. The homes were burning to ash, there were blood splatters in the dirt, and large footprints as well. There was no sign of any one alive or dead, they had been taken. 

She saw movement and ran towards it nearly breaking down as she saw her father with a wooden spear through his stomach.

“Father… what happened?” She asked in tears as she knelt next to him.

“Th-they came… they t-took the kids… W-we fought b-but they were t-taken too.” He said grabbing her hand. He was trembling and losing a lot of blood. She knew there was no saving him.

“Please don't go.” Ilia said quietly, her voice thick with pain.

Bo smiled slightly. “Ilia… the goddesses…” The elder began to relax. He was staring into the clouded sky with a smile. “They're… Smiling at you… do you see?” He laughed a little. 

Ilia smiled and nodded knowing he was having a hallucination from the blood loss. “I see them.”

“Your mother… She loves… you… And I…. Do… too…” Bo took one last breath before closing his eyes in peace. He didn't look in pain, he looked happy.

Ilia doubled over holding her father close sobbing into him as if her breath would revive him. 

Link came next on Epona followed by Impa. The Sheikah went over to Ilia to comfort her and Link could only stare in shock. The village… It was…

It was his fault. If he hadn't come…

Tears pricked his eyes. He was sorry. He didn't mean to cause this death and pain. The man turned to investigate his newly founded home. It seemed untouched. The man got off his horse and stepped up the ladder before going inside. He wasn't sure what he needed, but he knew he wanted to be alone.

“Look at what happened.” A voice yelled. 

He looked up to find a red mountain lion leaping down to face him. It roared with the voice.

“You are foolish if you think you can prevent this kind of thing happening forever. Hyrule needs you!”

“Go away.”

“Do you know who I am? I am Din! Goddess of power and you will listen to me!”

The lion pranced around Link keeping him there for the time being.

“You can stop this. You have the power.”

“Get someone else. I won't be your pawn.”

“Oh really? We are the goddess what we say goes.” Din laughed. “Besides. You have run out of places to hide. Impa can teach you. You will fight and you will win. Don't think of the past, think of the future you have.”

“I'm not fighting.”

“Yes. You. Are!” The lion roared charging at Link. He was caught off by surprise and cried out as the spirit past through him leaving him untouched.

He grabbed his chest feeling his own heart beat rapidly. His anxiety of the situation left him breathless and petrified. Link heard footprints and turned taking several deep breaths to calm himself.

Impa can with Ilia who looked horrible. “My father is dead.” Ilia said holding back tears.

“We must leave. You do not have a choice of the matter anymore.” Impa stated. “He is on his way back.”

Link looked to Epona. “I only have one horse.”

“We have maybe one carriage left.” Ilia said quietly. “It's in the old barn.”

~·~¥~·~  
“Where are we going?” Link asked Impa. They were out of the valley and in the lost wilderness of Hyrule field, once brimming with life now under a sheet of snow.

“Follow the sun west. We must arrive before sundown it is crucial.” Impa stated from the wagon.

“Okay. But where?” The man asked a little more frustrated.

“Follow the sun west-”

“Are we going to Kakariko?”

“Follow the sun-”

“Death Mountain?”

“Follow-”

The man sighed in frustration tuning her out. Why the hell was she like this? Oh right. She was a Sheikah. Sheikah were known to be skeptical and annoying but amazingly dangerous as well. The group came to the gate of Kakariko and Link was relieved to see they made it before the Twili came out to haunt the place.

Upon entering the village they were greeted with desert and tumbleweeds. Not a sign of life in the valley at all.

“We rest here.” Impa stated. “It has been abandoned for a century now and I doubt Ganondorf would come here. From his agenda he gave the soldiers, they are investigating the southern and eastern lands.”

“How do you know his agenda?” Ilia asked still upset. Her face was red and puffy from crying, she honestly didn't know what to think about in the new land.

“I am the general for Hyrule troops and I lead the army of light. A deranged fellow named Zant leads the Twili army and he and I have to collaborate to keep alliance for Ganondorf. Not my idea of course but the princess works in mysterious ways.”

Link took epona and sheltered her under an abandoned shack with a wall missing. He took his place next door and made sure to block the door with debris inside. If Twili beasts happened to come he didn't want to fight. Fighting meant tapping into that power hidden in him and the more he tapped into it, the more he sank into his role.

The man rummaged through the shack and came across a picture of a large man that looked an awful lot like Bo from Ordon…

It was Bo. The mayor, Ilia’s father and he was in a sumo garment. One that was incredibly revealing. 

Link put the picture away and managed to find a blanket. He laid it on the floor making that his bed of the moment. He stripped his gloves off as well as his boots. It had been forever since he’d been somewhere so hot. Granted, there was an active volcano just up the mountain.

With much hesitation he peeled off the layers of his cloak and shirt. He honestly hated being shirtless, the scars only reopened memories and caused nightmares. He tried not to look at them, pretended they weren't there, but how could he? There were so many and he could name how he got each and every one of them. His arms were scarred with signs of abuse, he was beaten he was bruised, he was tortured because of the mark on his hand.

Link couldn't help but look over his forearms were they were criss crossed in previous lashes from defending himself. Some memories were as vivid as the day, others were clouded from blood loss and trauma. He could remember getting his left arm broken almost every month in hopes it would heal deformed making him unable to wield a sword. His joints were dislocated, he was whipped he was bruised, sometimes he was hanged from the ceiling and used as a punching bag, sometimes he was simply used as a footstool. He has it in his mind he was an object and objects were meant to be used just like what Hyrule wanted to do with him.

A part of him knew he was brainwashed, the larger part of him didn't care. It made sense. Of course it was all the beatings and sleepless nights, the begging the pleading, he was sorry, just please… Please master stop!

His breathing was rapid and he was becoming anxious. What if he was found again? Ordon was too close. If Impa hadn't been there… 

He laid down and stared at the ceiling trying to avoid the impending anxiety attack. At least right now, he was safe. He was okay.

~·~¥~·~  
Impa woke up first and knocked at the door Link was in.

“Boy. Wake up. It is time we spoke.” Impa waited a second before banging louder. She stepped back and looked to the horse who seemed impatient. 

Impa smiled slightly and walked to the horse. “I don't suppose you know where he is?”

The horse started walking towards the entrance and Impa followed fearing he left. Instead she was led to a graveyard. What was about this boy and death? She stood to the entrance and Epona walked over to her master. He didn't even look, he just reached up and pet her neck. 

“So much death. So much misery, and not a damn thing I can do about it. Why did these people have to die? Just look at this. This kid died at 9. 9 fucking years old.” He sounded depressed. 

Impa was quiet trying not to disturb him. She wasn't sure if he knew she was there or not, but he was vulnerable right now. His hard exterior was peeling away showing his true character.

“All these people think I can stop the death and destruction but why can't they understand I'm a soldier of death? I save one side to kill another. What's the difference between a Bokoblin to Hylian?” The man turned to face Impa. “Not a damn thing. Where's the line drawn between good versus evil? Who am I to decide who to kill?”

“The line is very thin.” Impa said walking over slowly. “Example, who are we to pick a weed to nurture the flower?” The woman knelt to the ground next to a lone grave.

Her hand reached out and picked out a weed from the ground. 

“The weed does not attack just the flower, but the soil and life around it. At that point, is it right to save the one flower by killing one weed?”

“This is different. This is life.”

“If I am not mistaken, plants live too. The weed is taking over and destroying what it shouldn’t have. The worst is it doesn't stop with one. More soon come and the flowers die.”

“The enemies have families of their own.”

“We can go round and round again and still end up at the same result. Come train with me.” Impa replied crossing her arms and giving him a judgmental glare.

“What's training going to do?”

“It will strengthen you and give you a way to distract yourself.” 

“I won't fight.”

“You won't need to. Its training with strength and stamina, made to make your mental health stronger as well as your focus.”

“Don't you have to get back to the princess?”

“She will be fine. I am not worried for her health, he needs her. Ganondorf wouldn't dare lay a hand on her.”

Link sighed contemplating his options. Sure, he could say no and live a life in fear or he could go back into the hands of the evil man who was bent on destroying him. But with the sword...

No wait. Destiny was attempting to influence him again and he couldn't stay in that mindset. 

“No. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work, so why don't you just leave me alone?”

“Tch.” Impa smiled slightly before bursting out in chuckles. “Please tell me that is your plan for when Ganondorf funds you again. Ask to be left alone.”

“He isn't going to get me. I will run to the ends of Earth before I allow him to capture me again.”

“Oh really now? You think you can run forever? Your destinies are intertwined. You will meet him once more and at that point you decide your future. The mark on your hand states it.”

“This?” Link asked motioning to his gloved hand. “This is a shackle on my wrist. I am forever going to be a prisoner to the goddesses and your princess. What's the use of fighting if I get no where? No one ever asked me if I wanted to be the hero.”

“And I suppose the homeless man under the bridge begged to be homeless?”

“That's not-”

“Or that Princess Zelda asked to be princess?”

“No-”

“Or that I, asked to go on a journey attempting to bring the broken hero back to a proper state mind? In life you do what you have to do. The sooner you banish evil the sooner that shackle becomes a symbol of freedom. Train with me.”

Link stood in silence feeling anger and shame. He was angry because she was right and shameful because…. Well, she was right. He felt like a five year old getting lectured by an elder. He knew she was right and there was nothing he could do to stop this. The track of fate was cruel but you don't lean away from the turns you lean with them.

“Fine. I will relearn some of the skills if only to help me sleep better at night.” Link stated angrily.

“Good. Meet me by the spring. We shall begin immediately.” Impa turned sharply and marched off. She held her head high in triumph. She could understand his trepidation. Ganondorf was a very powerful man just from sheer size alone.

Link grabbed the reins to Epona and led her to the clearing feeling the sense of anxiety and dread enter his racing mind.

~·~¥~·~

Ilia sat a little ways away from the two. She wanted to learn Sheikah training from an actual Sheikah but wasn't sure if she was allowed to join in the session. 

Imla had already commanded for Link to remove any weapons and clothing that was “unnecessary” by which case she mean stay decent but get naked. He complied with great hesitation leaving on his pants and a thin undershirt while Impa stripped of her many daggers and Naginata as well as her armor. 

The woman was very fit and Ilia knew while she was as small as a thin tree she was as powerful as a goron. Link on the other hand looked strong, almost like even Ganondorf would back down immediately.

Ilia felt self conscious about her body at that moment. Sure, he was thin but she wasn't strong at all, she looked like skin draped over bones.

“Let us begin. I would like to see what all you remember of your previous training.”

“I don't remember much.” Link stated knowing if Impaz heard that she would turn red with anger.

“The let us begin.” Impa said starting easy. She threw a punch and Link doged grabbing her arm and attempted to use her own weight against her, the issue was his footing and Impa effortlessly knocked him off balance sending him into the water.

Link got up quickly, ducking as another punch was thrown. He swept his leg out and managed to knock Impa off balance, but the victory was short lived as she caught herself and flipped around nailing him in the jaw. 

His vision swam for a minute and before he could react she was on him plunging his head under the water cutting off his air. Immediately he thrashed and bucked as panic and instinct sunk in, he grabbed her arms and pulled but she didn't even falter. 

“What are you doing?!” Ilia cried running towards Impa.

“Back away.” Impa commanded with a roar. “This is training. I will not let him die.”

Ilia watched in horror as each passing second Link's struggles grew more sluggish and effortless. Only when his eyes began to close did Impa let up.

The hero sat straight up gasping for air and coughing harshly.

“Impaz would be ashamed.” Impa lectured. “You know better than to panic. A real warrior never panics.”

Link could only glare up at her. His anger was short lived as they soon began training again into the night. By the time night had fallen, he was out of breath, sore and bruised.

Ilia couldn't believe this “training” technique. Beat the shit out of him then lecture him. Impa was so sure in her way though and a part of Ilia trusted her. On the other hand, Link had been hit and kicked so many times Ilia wondered if he would heal right ever again. Hyrule was truly doomed if that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comMENTS ARE AWESOME!!!!!


End file.
